Eternal Dreamer
by Kuriha
Summary: If you like mysterious or spiritual stories then this story is for you!


**Eternal Dreams**

By: Rutakara

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I have no right to call them mine...Well actually I made up the characters Lenara and Riiya so those are mine! D Enjoy!

Every single night...there is a spirit lurking through the streets....

"Ouy llahs eb rednu ym lleps rof ytinrete...", it would say.

I was gazing outside one night and I saw a little girl walking down our street....I then saw the spirit lurking toward her.....I wouldn't believe what I saw after the spirit started talking to the girl....She fell down and the spirit started a cruel laughter...The spirit had said....

"I tsac a lleps, ytinrete llahs llafeb ouy dna ouy llahs ton ekawa." It muttered.

I got so scared if the little girl was dead or not... So I ran out of my house, I didn't care if the spirit was still there, I had to save her. Even if I didn't know her I had to! I ran beside the little girl...Her face was as pale as a lantern. I got up quickly and I picked up the girl and ran her back into my house. I got inside and laid her on my bed, I splashed some water on her...She didn't flinch...I was so scared I didn't notice that a person had appeared in front of me...

"Lenara! She has a sleep spell casted on her! You must get rid of it by killing that spirit! She has done no good!", she shouted at me.

"What do you mean by a sleep spell?", I questioned at her.

"If you don't kill the spirit before she leaves then that girl shall be asleep forever!"

"That spirit has never left in the time I've been living and that is for 11 years! I always watched her! She never harmed a thing here!"

"So is what you are saying right now is that it was not her that put that spell on this little girl??"

"But..."

"You shall do as I say and KILL the spirit before it is too late!"

"Why? She's only harmed one person so far! How bad could that be??"

"You do not know that spirit at all!"

"Well...tell me what her purpose of being here is then!" I asked kind of dumbly.

"That spirit's name is Riiya... When she was still alive she used to be one of the nicest girls I ever knew... But then one day when she was 16 years old she got killed...No one knew how she got killed, but everyone still thinks that she has murdered herself... She was on the verge of eternal death but then she all of a sudden was staring Death in the face...Riiya still young of age did not know that, that was Death. So Death...She told Riiya that she could grant her two things...Either she comes back to Earth as a spirit, or, She helps Death collect souls in the Netherworld...(Netherworld is the world below) Riiya wanted to be given another chance on Earth so that's what she decided. Death granted her wish and so Riiya was sent back to Earth. Riiya had lost something so very important to her that she started putting people to sleep... But now she has found it.

"What did she find?"

"Her soul."

"Her soul? Why is that so important to her?"

"Because later on Death thought that she was like a regular human being on Earth and she saw how much Riiya was enjoying it so what she did was...She summoned Riiya into Netherworld, and told Riiya..." "Riiya, do you want to become human again?"

"Of course you should have known that Riiya would have said yes. So then Death...

She told her, "Fine, if that is what you desire then I shall grant you with that. Now you must find your soul and I shall return you back into what you were before your accident..."

"It has been 1,000 years since her accident...so she was so delighted that she put people to sleep so that she could check if their soul was her soul....But now she knows who has her soul..."

"Who has it?"

"You do."

"I do!?", I said quite astonished.

"Yes, you do. That's why I came here to warn you..."

"Wait a moment... How could I have her soul??"

"Simple...After she died 1,000 years later you were born...you were supposed to be her reincarnation..."

"So...All I have to do is kill her?"

"Yes..."

"Where do I find her at?"

"Her cave... Which is in Netherworld"

"How do I get there?"

"I shall warp you there...but first, you must be equipped with this..."

The lady handed me an earring...Which was weird cause it didn't seem like a normal one at all...It was gold and it had little miniature earrings attached to it.

"Now... This earring is your weapon."

"What??? How can this stupid earring be my weapon??"

"It is called the Jeta Staff."

"Hey! You can't just ignore me like that! And who the heck do you think you are just barging into my house like that?" I said all frustrated.

"I am very sorry but I am just trying to help you."

"Anyways... So?? How does this staff work?"

"Oh that, here... I have the other earring."

"So can we communicate to each other like this as well then?"

"Yes indeed we actually can..."

"Neat"

"Now here follow my words exactly."

"Ok."

"I call forth the Staff of Souls!"

"Ehhh? Staff of Souls? You just told me that it was just a Jeta staff or something like that! You never told me that it was a Staff of Soul!"

"Well...that's what you need to seal her off..."

"Well.....ok...."

"Now...the spell to get her sealed is..."

"Tirips! Og kcab morf ecnehw ouy emac!"

"Umm... hehe not trying to insult you but... Isn't all that stuff gibberish?"

"You shall try out the spell and then find out."

I didn't know what had happened to me cause seconds later I was in a lava type world...Was this Netherworld? Or was it Riiya's cave? I also had another question in my mind... Who was this lady? And what is her duty here? Was it just to aid me? Or was it also something else? I decided not to question her and to just go on with what I regularly did...

"Here we are..."

"Where is this?"

"Riiya's cave..."

"oh... Umm....I know this isn't the time to be asking this...but...who are you?"

"Oh...smile I'm what people call me The Goddess"

"You mean the person who controls the Earth?"

"Yes, very true."

"So you came here to aid me or what?"

"That and I came here to free Riiya's soul..."

"Hey! If you're the Goddess why don't you ever grant my wishes??"

"That's because Goddess can only do three things...Watch over the Earth's Environment, Create Souls, and finally watch over those souls."

"Wow... So many things I never knew..."

"Well that's because you're still young...When you grow older you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Well.... Where are you Riiya??" I shouted out loud.

I then heard this strange lonely voice...

"Who is there? And how did you get here?"

"I-I got lost and then found this cave..."

"I see... Well?? Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

Riiya then turned her face and stared at me... She looked like she was my twin or something like that...I started whispering those words...

"I call forth the Staff of Souls!" I said in a muttering voice...

The earring on my ear was no longer there...it had popped into my hand...The staff I thought looked pretty neat...But now was not the time to be thinking about that!

"Hmm? What are you doing Lenara? Drawing out a staff?"

How did she know my name? I wondered...I gripped my staff so hard that my hands felt as if they were in a fierce fire...

"Tripis! Og kcab morf ecnehw ouy emac!"

I hoped that I said the right words...

"That spell cannot affect me!"

She deflected the spell back at me...I was caught in some type of bubble...I was trapped...I tried struggling free but I could not...

"How does it feel to be trapped like how I was for 1,000 years??"

I was starting to choke in there...I couldn't breathe...thirty seconds later I collapsed in the bubble from the lack of air...I saw a light before me...I then awoke...

"What?? What happened to me??"

"Well... Lena I don't know but are you ok?"

"Yes...I'm fine mother..."

What was that?? What happened to me just now? Was it just a dream? Or? I awoke once more to see I was still in the bubble...

"Hahahaha!! Suffering is pain right?"

My body grew weaker and weaker...I shut my eyes for a little...Then I heard a voice...

"Hey! Riiya! You're going to kill her!"

"Be quiet Etna!"

"But! Riiya! She's dieing!!"

"I told you to be quiet!"

"Fine! If you tell me that then I guess that I have no option but to free her myself!"

"No! Etna you idiot! You'll die like that!"

But then I opened my eyes...and it was the end of that girl's life... Or was it? She used her spear and sliced open the bubble...I coughed and coughed from the lack of air...

"Are you ok Lenara?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry Lenara..." said Riiya.

"Huh?"

"I guess...t-that... I l-lost control of myself..."

I then heard her crying...Crying? From a spirit?

"But it's o-ok now...Please... L-Lenara! Seal me!"

"Are you sure Riiya? Are you really sure that that's what you really want?"

"Yes...I've done too much on Earth...Now everyone can be set free..."

"Alright then..."

"Wait Miss Lenara...I, Etna, have a request of you to make!"

"Ehh? What might that request be?"

"C-Can you seal me with Riiya?"

"Ehh! Etna? You can't do this! If you die...there's no point of my father's words then!"

"His words?"

"Yes! Remember Etna?" Riiya tried making Etna remember...

"N-no..."

"My father's words were...Etna...Please...protect my daughters! To the very end..."

"I-I never k-knew..."

"Really??"

"Yes..."

"Tell me Etna...What happened when you were on Earth?"

"Well...It was around Halloween time on Earth...And well...the King...He was dressed up as a demon and well...there was one other demon...and he walked up to me and said... "You must help me..." He then sort of brainwashed me! I-I forgot who I was! I forgot that there was even a King! I didn't know that the King was even your father! But... now I got back my memories because...I-I killed him..."

"I see... I never knew Etna...I'm sorry...Very well! If you wish to die with me then you shall die with me but if not...protect my sister with all your soul!"

"I shall!"

"Ehh? You're my sister Riiya?"

"Hehe forgot to say anyways! Seal me!"

"Tripis! Og kcab morf encehw ouy emac!"

I then saw Riiya...slowly dissapear...I then felt a cold splash of water on me...

"Hmm..."

"Lena, don't you have school today?"

"But...What about Riiya? What about the little girl?"

"Lena...I do not know what you are talking about but if you wish you may stay home today...Maybe Halloween gives you nightmares hehe."

"Sis! Halloween does not scare me!"

"Sure, sure..."

"I think that I might want to sleep some more..."

"Ok don't let the pumpkins bite."

To be continued... 

. Sorry first time making a story...This is a mix between a game called Disgaea and Ah! My Goddess...


End file.
